


Sleep Time For Wolves

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t edit I just write these in my notes app and just copy and paste and hope for the best, Vesemir is mentioned, kind of, the older wolves see lambert needs to go tf to sleep and just dog pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: Logy /ˈlōɡē/adjectivedull and heavy in motion or thought; sluggish.
Relationships: Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sleep Time For Wolves

Lambert was a grumpy wolf, this average winter morning. He often was when he didn’t get enough sleep, or more accurately, when he was avoiding sleep as if it were a pack of drowners banging at the door. 

Geralt and Eskel had been watching the cloud slowly over take Lambert with a quiet dread. 

Lambert was a prickly fucker on his best days but when his nightmares cropped up, he got especially on edge. Geralt and Eskel had seen the behavior only a handful of times, it usually happened on the path, where Lambert would go and kill things until his body was just too exhausted to dream. 

Cooped up on Kaer Morhen made that an impossible solution. Usually the older wolves just waited it out, or got the Witcher drunk off his ass and shuffled into bed. But that was only a temporary solution, and he’d be back to his avoidance tactic not long later.

This time Geralt and Eskel were going to try something different. Lambert, as prickly as he was, needed comfort. All living beings do, Lambert wasn’t immune. The older Witchers knew, that they would have to wait for the perfect moment to strike, Lamberts weakest point, in order to get the man to accept it.

Working together, wolves *are* pack animals after all, and Geralt and Eskel had always been in tune with each other, the two poked and prodded to test the waters.

Three days later, Eskel made eye contact with Geralt, and the plan was on. Lambert was going to get some fucking sleep and it’d that meant being buried by two full grown Witchers to get him there, that’s what it would be. 

Waiting till nightfall, Geralt l plonked down on the floor next Lambert, sitting cross legged in front of the fire with a mug of ale in hand. Yawning incessantly. 

Geralt swiped the mug no problem and downed the dredges in one gulp, despite Lamberts choked grumbling complaints. 

“See now, if you weren’t so tired, you’d have seen that coming,” trilled Geralt, successfully getting a rise out of the sleep deprived Witcher. It was a messy dive, limbs flailing around more than was necessary from lambert, fighting the lethargy wrought from days without sleep. 

It did not take long for Geralt to overtake Lambert by the end, he’d pinned the smaller wolf in a full body hug. 

Eskel, who had been standing just out of the fray in order to protect his bounty, took this moment to enter the Wolf pile, toting a bear skin throw and a few mugs of warmed milk, with a spoon of honey in each. 

“Alright dumbasses, make some room and do *not* spill these, Vesemir will have our heads if he finds a mess out here.”

His announcement completely ignored in favor of halfhearted grumbling from Lambert and a renewed effort from Geralt to tickle the trapped Witcher, he set the mugs a distance away, near the hearth. 

Precious cargo safe and sound, he threw himself atop the pile to hear the beautiful cacophony of groans, as any proper big brother ought.

“Well, of we are down wolfing around, I brought gifts,” Eskel gestured to his haul.

Geralt, loosened his grip on the grumpy Witcher, allowing the trio to settle together under the warm throw, leaning heavily toward the grumpy tired wolf. 

Vesemir would trundle down the steps the following morning to find the three men, fast asleep. As they would stay, until long after the sun had risen.

And the Keep was all the more content, with three well rested wolves.


End file.
